Unburying the Past
by PaBurke
Summary: Wolverine goes looking for his past. He finds 2 experts at finding ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

Unburying the Past

By PaBurke

Summary: Wolverine goes looking for his past. He finds 2 experts at finding ghosts.

Fandom: X-Men (Movie-verse)

Spoilers: Supernatural season one AU-ish. Wolverine, the movie and the entire trilogy.

20-One Hundred Word Chapters

Wolverine was running in the upper Minnesota woods when he saw the two (smelled like brothers) fighting back to back (that sparked an unknown memory) against something… weird.

Wolverine was alarmed and intrigued. These two moved as one (yinandyang) until the wispy threat was gone. Then a child appeared from the mist (where had she been hiding?).

The shorter of the two (both would tower over his stocky frame) picked up the girl and comforted her. They told her the danger was over (part-truth he smelled) and that they would take her home (full truth).

Wolverine followed them to civilization.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine followed the brothers to the little girl's house, to the library (library?), a bar and then to the seedy motel. The house and the library meant nothing to Wolverine but at the bar –watching them- he remembered (always knowing someone was watching his back even if he didn't need it, watching someone else's back when they were about to do something stupid) security.

Who had given him the security?

The motel reminded him of barracks. Why barracks? And where? Military? Definitely.

He chased down memories like a coyote to a hare; sometimes he caught them but mostly they escaped.

*


	3. Chapter 3

Wolverine had left Xavier's to find his memories, but he hadn't had much success thus far. Watching these brothers (can you run, little brother?) was like slowly tuning his mind to an old radio station. Nothing came in clear and most was contradictory (why was he sure the brothers' security he envied wasn't worth the price he'd pay?).

Wolverine reserved the motel room next to theirs and listened to their every conversation. Most made no sense. He simply followed them as they questioned children, researched in the library and finally dug up an old grave.

He watched a ghost burn.

*


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers dealt with the occult. Wolverine didn't have much experience with the occult. He did feel on more even footing after he had observed the taller, younger brother (Sam) show signs of telekinesis. Sam also had above average intelligence and was good with blade, though not of Wade's caliber (who was Wade?). The older (Dean) was good with electronics, though not even a sliver of Bradley's talent, and was an excellent shot without Zero's speed (who did these names belong to?).

He could deal with mutants.

He followed them for three days straight and earned more questions than answers.

*


	5. Chapter 5

Wolverine had been too excited at the possibilities; preoccupied with memories whispering at the edge of his consciousness. That was his only excuse for Dean getting a drop on him. The barrel of the gun was pressed to the back of his head and the revolver hammer was pulled back. (A familiar laugh, condescending but with genuine humor asked him, 'Didja get caught with your pants around your ankles?')

"You've been following us." Wolverine had seen evidence of training, but they hadn't indicated knowledge of their tail.

"I'm a mutant with amnesia and I've been remembering things watching you two."

*


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stood before him; Dean still had the gun pressed against his head. From the veiled look Sam sent Dean, Wolverine wondered about telepathic abilities. Sam wasn't at all surprised at Wolverine's statement. He weighed the possibility of another mutant power: getting answers from people that they didn't even remember.

Wolverine decided to swallow his pride. "Will you help me?"

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

He opened his mouth to say that he answered to 'Logan' but what same out was "James Howlett, but everyone calls me Jimmy."

Sam grinned at Wolverine's(Logan's/Jimmy's) shocked face. "So you didn't know that either?"

*


	7. Chapter 7

Dean holstered the gun. Sam suggested that they sit at a park bench. Wolverine agreed readily, chasing memories.

"Jimmy, Jimmy?" A huff, then Dean punched his arm. "Dude, answer to your name."

"Call me Logan or Wolverine," he suggested.

"Why those?"

He was overcome with memories, but it was nonsense.

"Hey." Sam spoke with a hand reaching out. Though it didn't reach him, Wolverine felt a light touch on his chin. "Look at me."

Dean slid into his blindspot. "Why Wolverine?"

"She's the Trickster? Or the Moon?" He couldn't remember.

"Time to rest," Sam declared.

Was he relieved or disappointed?

*


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't trust him and rightly so. Dean slept on one motel bed as Sam worked on the computer. Sam was keeping watch. Like any career soldier in down time, Logan tried to sleep. He was almost there when he heard Sam say, "Now, Dean."

"Ahhh, dude."

"You always got the best results from Dad at this point."

Logan was too busy gloating over the knowledge that the memory power was Dean's that he nearly missed the quiet question in his ear, "Jimmy, what's your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth Howlett."

"On what day were you born?"

"The Twenty-seventh of October, 1833."

*


	9. Chapter 9

Logan's eyes flew open at the (accurate) factual (emotionless) information and Dean stepped back from the bed, hands raised (and surprised at his response).

"Ask me more," he demanded.

Dean shook his head and shrugged. "It doesn't work like that. It's harder to get information from you than most."

"It's a lot more work for Dean," Sam interjected. "He has to wait until you get to the place where your mind is open."

Dean did look tired, more than after digging up the grave and burning the spirit. "Maybe it has to do with your age, 'cause dude, you're old."

*


	10. Chapter 10

Opening his mind was a phrase he had heard before. "Would meditation work?"

Sam looked at Dean and they had another silent conversation.

"Out loud."

Sam looked surprised and a little embarrassed; Dean just looked smug.

"Why don't you just telepathically ask the questions?"

Sam answered, "We can only speak to each other, not even our dad can hear us."

"Man musta had the patience of a saint." He wondered if the boys were anything like the mischievous students at Xavier's.

Dean barked a laugh, "or a king snake."

Wolverine was suddenly glad they had never been the Professor's students.

*


	11. Chapter 11

Only when Dean was snoring did Wolverine realized that he had been played. Sam had decided that Dean had expended too much of his powers and distracted Wolverine until his brother collapsed in exhaustion.

But he did get a nice consolation prize.

Sam handed over to him the laptop computer, an internet window opened to an old Blackfoot tale about the Wolverine, the Trickster and the Moon.

Wolverine/Logan/Jimmy read the story and knew it belonged to him.

He eyed the brothers, understanding how they worked. Dean would coax the dots out of a memory and Sam would connect them.

Yinandyang.

*


	12. Chapter 12

A phone ringing woke Wolverine the next morning. Dean answered it with a grunt. The man on the other end didn't expect more of a greeting. Wolverine heard the man mention a place, 'Wendigo,' and then he hung up. Dean appeared sad (frustrated) at the action.

Behind him, Sam growled as he too woke up (they had changed watch without waking him).

Dean started packing. Sam waited a moment before following the example. Wolverine was sure there was a flurry of telepathic conversation happening.

"We got a job," Dean said, grabbing a pair of bags and walking out the door.

*


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry." Sam seemed genuinely upset with the rude agenda change.

"What's a wendigo?" Wolverine asked.

Sam paused, surprised. He could see the gears clicking into place. "Super hearing?" Sam concluded.

Wolverine nodded once. "Wendigo?"

"Ultimate supernatural hunter of wild lands, eats fresh human meat. There're three hunters and/or hikers missing hundred miles west."

"I also have super smell," Wolverine offered. "I'm good at tracking and I can defend myself."

"Dean won't be asking any more questions until after the hunt," Sam warned.

Dean appeared in the doorway. "If you're coming you're paying for the room."

Wolverine agreed to the bargain.

*


	14. Chapter 14

Wolverine had, of course, noticed the mint condition '67 Impala in the parking lot. The monster expelled exhaust like a freight train, so he preferred to take the lead with his motorcycle, or ride along beside during the trip. Once he had considered it he had deciphered where the 'wendigo' was living. The voice on the phone, Wolverine presumed it was their father, had used a military code.

Wolverine didn't have a high opinion of the man, leaving his mutant sons high and dry in a decidedly anti-mutant society. Then again, yinandyang didn't need anything more.

Maybe SamandDean didn't either.

*


	15. Chapter 15

Since he was paying, Wolverine requested only one room. Dean glared at him, but Sam telepathically shushed him. Wolverine had figured out that the closer the proximity to Dean, the more his memories developed depth and texture. He hoped that it didn't knock the younger mutant off his game, but knew Sam would speak if the effect became detrimental.

It wasn't as if they were attached at the hip: the boys interviewed people while Wolverine found an underground fighting ring to earn money.

When Wolverine returned at 0500, they were leaving for the hunt. He joined them for the challenge.

*


	16. Chapter 16

Wolverine impressed the brothers with his tracking abilities: they had never found a wendigo faster and he would never forget the smell of rotten human flesh if he tried.

Wolverine impressed them with his fighting abilities: he managed to keep the wendigo occupied while they freed the captives still living and helped them out the cave.

He must have impressed them with his claws and endurance because the brothers left to take the victims to safety and didn't return for hours. Yes, he had dismantled the wendigo several times, but the damn thing reassembled every time Wolverine turned his back.

*


	17. Chapter 17

What was taking them so long? Wolverine would need rest eventually. The wendigo was as fast, but couldn't inflict as damaging wounds.

"Go left," Dean said.

He obeyed.

Dean shot a flare gun at the monster and all three watched as it burnt to nothingness.

"What took you so long, bub?" Wolverine growled.

Un-intimidated, Dean grinned at him. "You looked like you were having fun."

"You didn't tell me that I couldn't kill it."

"You didn't ask."

"You always this irritating?" he asked.

"Yes," the boys said in unison. Sam was rolling his eyes and Dean's were laughing.

Yinandyang.

SamandDean.

*


	18. Chapter 18

Logan was almost asleep again when Dean whispered in his ear. "Where were you born?"

"Saint John, New Brunswick," he answered with a smile. He was trying not to wake up.

"What was your father's name?"

A series of images flashed through Logan's head and he winced. Dean read the confusion for what it was and tried again. "What was the name of the man who raised you?"

"John Howlett."

"What's the name of your biological father?"

"Thomas Logan."

Wolverine sighed, knowing that Dean was very good at his power.

"Why did you choose Logan's name?"

"To match my brother's."

*


	19. Chapter 19

Logan was awake, and had been since Dean had teased the truth out of his swiss cheese memory. He returned to the underground fighting cage. He didn't want the vivid flashes that now happened in Dean's presence. He wasn't ready for the accompanying emotions that flooded him at odd moments. For some reason, he was on edge, hyperaware of his surroundings and his opponent. He won, but felt no victory.

He knew that Dean's next set of questions would be about his brother.

Logan knew that he didn't have yinandyang. There was no Jimmyand.

He didn't belong to a SamandDean.

*


	20. Chapter 20

Sam figured it out first. "Do you want to know more?"

Wolverine considered it. There was a tickle in the back of his mind. The Professor was looking for him; the kids could use some help. The school wasn't home (not like that cabin in Canada had been) but it was acceptance and need. "Maybe later." He had plenty of clues to search for his history the old-fashioned way. "Can I have a contact number?"

Sam and Dean 'talked.' Finally Dean rattled off his phone number. Wolverine memorized it before he climbed onto his (Scott's) motorcycle.

SamandDean watched him leave.

*

Ifin/I

*


End file.
